thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunnie Rabbot
Background Bunnie is a member of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. As a result of a thwarted attempt by Robotnik's minions to roboticize her, she ended up becoming partially roboticized. In the episode 'Sonic and Sally', Bunnie aided Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn on a mission to detonate one of Robotnik's machines. Unfortunately, Sally was kidnapped in the process as Bunnie and Sonic returned to Knothole. Personality Bunnie has a tomboyish streak, despite having a soft feminine charm. She is also kind, gentle, and extremely optimistic. Life on Iriphos 'ARC 2' A Chaotic First Night Bunnie arrived in Iriphos at Martha's house in Neo Domino City. She started with a warm welcoming from the children, Martha, and Alice Liddle. However, things started to go chaotic when Jack Atlas arrived and caused tension between himself and Yusei Fudo, who currently has amnesia and was going by the name 'Aki'. It had Bunnie feel bad for Yusei as well as everybody in the house. As Alice was explaining to her that she is in a complete different world, Bunnie's robotic arm had fallen off. The Chaos Gets Worse The next morning, Yusei repaired her robotic arm. It gave Bunnie the opportunity to properly introduce herself while in turn learned Yusei's name. She told Yusei about her mission back in her world and how she was partially roboticized. In turn, she learned that Yusei is an angel, having seen his wings while lifting his chair due to testing her repaired arm. She also learned from Wasp about the Zaphian War, and that there was another person who also had the name of 'Aki'. She also took a moment to learn about Alice's world, particularly a place called Wonderland. As it would seem that things had calmed down, tension between Jack and Yusei had gotten worse. When Kain attacked Jack's D-Wheel during Jack's attempt to leave for Poppo Time with Yusei, Bunnie aided to fight against Kain alongside Jack, Yusei, Wasp, Spider-Girl, Cynder, and Alice. After the dragoon had fled, Mithos Yggdrasill, Ruka, Kratos Aurion, and Static Shock had arrived on the scene. It was at this point that things had gotten even more chaotic: more tension between Yusei and Jack, Jack and Yosuke Hanamura had become females for some strange reason. It had everyone believe that the closet was cursed, however Bunnie had the suspicion that perhaps the strange dolls may have something to do with it. When Kefka arrived amongst the chaos, she was pulled into the Dream World by Engi (whom was in control of Yui's body) alongside Alice, Spider-Girl, Gen Shishio, and Cynder. From there, she learned about Engi and about the Dream World. Unfortunately, Kefka's power had proven to be too much for the group to the point that Engi had decided to withdraw. After Bunnie had woken up, she told Raine as to what happened in the Dream World. She learned that while they were asleep, Yusei as well as a few other people had left. Not only that, but more people had arrived as well: Tear Grants, Bruno Borrelli, Zelos Wilder, Teddie, Johan Andersen, Judith, Yuri Lowell, Michiru Kaioh, Fluttershy, and Rise Kujikawa. From Worse To Worst Hours had passed, and things seemed to have calmed down. Bunnie was conversing with Fluttershy and Martha until Raine came inside, wanting to gather those who were capable to fight to help take on the witch that was attacking the city. Bunnie tagged along with her and Tear to help in the fight, however Raine warned that the Walpurgis Night was a pretty strong witch. They soon encountered Team Second Chance (Carly Nagisa, Yukiko Amagi, Junpei Iori, Rikimaru, Akihiko Sanada, and Touma Kamijou), three of whom Raine recognized. The battle turned out to be a tragic one as the Walpurgis Night had gotten hold of the Momentum and caused a Zero Reverse. Raine had gotten severely injured while protecting her friends. Bunnie went over to try to help the female half-elf, though it was too late. She also had gotten injured, but her life was spared thanks to Tear's Fonic Hymn. 'ARC 3' Reunion With Sonic And Tails? Bunnie had stayed at Martha's for three months, doing what she could to help out as she was recovering from the previous battle. By that time, she met Crow Hogan, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Flynn Scifo, Rainbow Dash, and Toph. She was listening to the conversation regarding Yusei until Team Second Chance arrived, whom she recalled seeing during the battle against the Walpurgis Night. Not only that, a familiar face arrived to deliver a package to Martha....None other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Happy to see a finally see a familiar face, Bunnie asked the blue hedgehog questions regarding as to what had been going on in Mobius during her absence. However, it turned out that Sonic didn't seem to know her or what she was talking about. At first, that led Bunnie to believe that he might've gotten amnesia much like Yusei did. As she was trying to figure out what was wrong with Sonic, she was also met yet another familiar face....Tails. However, his appearance seemed different from the Tails she knew. Another 'Great' Day At Neo Domino City Unfortunately the supposed 'reunion' was cut short when they heard an explosion nearby. She tagged along with Akihiko, Rikimaru, Junpei, Carly, and Jack to investigate what had happened. It turned out that there was a young man attacking the city, accompanied by a large black dragon. Bunnie in a way felt that there was something familiar about the dragon. As they fought, she and the group soon discovered that the two were a fake. Thanks to Carly, they were able to detect that there were more fakes in the city. She went with the group to help out with hunting down the fakes. Little did she know, her blue hedgehog friend had mysteriously disappeared from Iriphos. As they met up with the Sector Security officers, Junpei didn't much leave a good impression with the them at first. Thankfully things were able to calm themselves down when they were able to convince the officers about the fakes. Carly made the suggestion on perhaps holding a dueling tournament. As they were on their way to the Memorial Circuit, they caught notice that the city was being attacked again by the Walpurgis Night. Only this time, there was more than one. Bunnie assisted with fighting the Walpurgis Night with using her ladder legs. However, she was knocked down to the ground due to a large chunk of debris hitting her robotic legs. Not only that, she was stuck having a large piece of debris on her legs while having a malfunction, which she was unable to retract her ladder legs. Thankfully, Junpei and Akihiko had assisted on taking care of the Walpurgis Nights that were attacking the group. Martha's Missin'!? As Carly and the rest of Team Second Chance were resting at Poppo Time, Bunnie had decided to return to the Satellite District to check up on Martha and the children. By the time she got to the house, there was a man sitting at the rooftop. She didn't know who that was, though Crow, Optimus, and Arcee had arrived on the scene. At first, there seemed to be tension in the air until the man had shown that he wasn't going to fight. He introduced himself as Duo Maxwell and informed the group that Martha had been kidnapped by a man who looked alot like Saiga. It gave Bunnie the impression that Martha's captors were more than likely one of those fakes they've been fighting earlier. During the conversation, Bowser stepped out the house, wearing an apron and had baked cookies. After Crow, Arcee, and Optimus had left, Bunnie had talked with Duo about getting upgrades. She allowed Duo to take a look at her robotic limbs, finding out that there some parts that would need to be replaced. Afterward, she stayed at Martha's for the night. It wasn't long before she was awaken from her sleep by Duo. He told the cyborg rabbit that he was planning to search for Martha, in which she agreed to come along. Bunnie chose to drive his D-Wheel with Alice while Duo drive his mech, Deathscythe, with Bowser. As they made their leave, they passed by Aerith Gainsborough, Snow Villiers, Toph, and Zack Fair. Along the way, the traveling party had gotten a message from Mai Kujaku as well as a mysterious ring that appeared on Duo's D-Wheel. When Bunnie placed the ring on, her vision began to blur in which she decided to stop the D-Wheel. For some reason, she fell sleep. Meetin' Gaia The Spirit of The Earth As she slept, Bunnie found herself at Hope Island, where she met the spirit of the Earth, Gaia. It turned out that she and four others (Yellow, Joey Wheeler, Michiru, and Kazama Ikezawa) were chosen to aid Gaia on protecting the planet. Gaia explained to them that the constant attacks and battles that had been taking place on Iriphos was taking its toll on the planet, and she had given each of them a ring that contained elemental powers: Bunnie was given the power of Earth, Joey was given the power of Fire, Kazama was given the power of Wind, Michiru was given the power of Water, and Yellow was given the power of Heart. She also explained that by combining their powers, they would summon her champion, Captain Planet. Bunnie also took the moment to inform Michiru about Martha's disappearance. Powers & Abilities Bunnie is quite knowledgeable in martial arts. Her robotic limbs grant her immense strength, however she is prone to typical robotic weaknesses. Due to the fact that her body is partially roboticized, she cannot swim. She also has the ability to extend her robotic legs. Captain Planet Because of her love for freedom and the want to help others no matter what, Bunnie was given a magical ring by Gaia. This ring grants her the ability to use the power of Earth. When combined with the powers of the other rings, it would also summon Captain Planet. Category:Sirea Angelie Category:Female Category:Character Category:Cartoon Category:Sonic